


Events Unknown

by fudgernutter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I PROMISE THIS WILL END OK, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fudgernutter/pseuds/fudgernutter
Summary: Two years ago you were stolen away from your friends and family - that is, if you even had any. Now what you can remember is the pain of DT injections, dust on your hands and the dark damp square of your holding cell. But They have made mistake when They asked you to kill the King of the Monsters.The Facility and their crimes against Monsterkind won't be hidden for too much longer. Even if it means that you go down with them.---Story summary subject to change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Implied past abuse/torture, blood, implication of injection/needles
> 
> please let me know if I missed anything!

They had dropped you off two miles away from the monster compound. The ground under your feet brunched with winter cold. The only thing notifying you that you were getting closer to your goal was the slowly encroaching marker on your visor, bright yellow against the dark violets and blues of the infrared as well as the numbness in your limbs and the aching in your feet. You knew, regardless of what the van had looked like, with the wild winter winds that had been whipping through the mountains, no one would even notice it dropping you off this late at night.

You had been walking for quite a while and the cold, as bitter as it had been, had long since stopped bothering you. Instead of the normal black body armor They would force you into, you were severely underdressed in just black cargo pants, a black thermal, and a bullet proof vest along with your long worn in steel-toed boots. They hadn’t even supplied you with gloves to prevent frostbite. 

But that was okay, you knew this was a suicide mission anyway.

The monster compound, lit up on your visor like some sort of shitty video-game marker, was dead-ahead. Between you and it was a thick evergreen forest and a large security fence along with fully armed guards. But this part at least was child’s play with the training They had put you through.

Outside of the tall fenced off community there are only three guards: two monsters and one human. As you quickly and quietly approached them, you could tell each of them apart by the shape of their souls visible to you by the visor. Your took note of their placement as you doubled your efforts to be silent.

You knew that the security would be drastically reduced currently, most of the people in Aboveground were celebrating Gyftmas, the monster holiday similar to Christmas. And on top of this, They had provided you with ways to kill the few guards patrolling. They wanted you to create as much death and destruction as possible, but you wouldn't use any of it. Instead you fished out a small cherry-bomb with a long delay fuse from one of your pants’ pockets, lit the fuse, and ran towards the guarded entrance. 

30\. 29. 28. You counted down and as you approached the guards. You then swiftly climbed up one of the smaller evergreen trees. Your arms, thin and emaciated as they were, barely had any feeling left to them now, but the adrenaline, DT and God-knows-what other chemicals They had injected you with fueled you with power beyond your abused body’s capabilities and you lifted yourself into the tree.

Soon enough the firecracker went off and you clearly heard the guards panicking near their post.

“What was that? A gunshot?” Comes the voice of one. Through the enhanced vision your visor gives you, you can tell it was one of the two monsters, a small white inverted heart giving it away. 

“It’s probably fireworks. Do you guys have kids out here?” The human. Yellow and Orange, Justice and Bravery respectively.

“Shouldn’t be... But maybe. People have been rowdy since curfew was enacted,” Says the the other monster. 

Then slowly, so slowly, they creep through the woods. As they pass underneath you you hold your breath, muscles tensing. And then they pass you, allowing you to continue forward, jumping down into another pine tree close to the one you were in. You miss a couple branches, scrambling for purchase with your numb limbs, but ultimately you catch yourself. Then you repeat the process again a couple more times to ensure the guards don’t catch your trail before dropping down out of the trees completely and booking it to the now empty and unguarded entrance.

The entrance was the only part of the community not sealed off completely by a towering fence. Instead, it had one of those military style gates that required someone with a keycard to enter with a vehicle. Without any of the guards, it made it easy enough for you to slip in undetected.

Inside the place was quiet. You could hear the faint buzzing of the electric lights, but you stuck close to the walls of houses and trees and bushes, places where lights and cameras wouldn’t easily spot you. You visor beeped and the marker changed, switching from the general location to a person, located in a large, neoclassical home in the center of the community. 

King Asgore: your true target was there. Probably sleeping or setting up presents under his Gyftmas tree to give to the Ambassador Frisk with his ex-wife, Queen Toriel. You felt bad for disturbing them, but you unfortunately had a job to do.

Now that you were inside, you had to be more careful. You didn’t want to alert the monsters to your presence. You had already spotted two cameras as your crept along clean cut hedgerows and lovingly decorated homes, One wrong move could completely out you and ruin everything you had worked so hard for.

You try to push that thought out of your mind. You have to stay in the present and focus on the task at hand. You smile a little at the unintentional pun as you finger the worn in paper in your pocket carefully. 

With quick but careful steps you continue your way. Soon you find what you need: a building facing as laboratory that intel said linked up to an underground tunnel directly to the Main House. It had another tall fence, this one chainlink and properly gated, but you scale it with relative ease. From there, you stay away from the warm colors the lights have left on the asphalt parking lot under your visor’s gaze and move to a back door, one you know you can easily break the security lock on with a small, supplied EMP pump in your pants pocket.

You quickly and quietly lock the pump to the door then skitter away. They had warned you again and again that being too close to the EMP could short the electronics in your visor and without it you would be completely useless. But a couple quick beeps catches your attention and you feel the crackle of electricity make the hairs on your arm stand on end under your shirt as the pump shorts our the door. When the pump falls to the ground with a clatter, you kick it to the side: there is no need to pick it up, you won’t be back here, and open the door. 

Inside the laboratory is empty, eerily so. Of course, most people are at home now so you aren’t sure what you are expecting. It’s almost nearing early morning hours and they should be asleep, if not with their families. Still, the deathly silence reminds you of the facility, especially with the smell of cleaning supplies and disinfectants. But the small, beeping marker on your visor shifts bringing you back into focus and you start to quietly creep down the hallways towards your goal.

You reach a door to your right, and the visor shifts again with your location, blinking slightly to let you know that you have reached the entrance to the tunnels.You jiggle the door handle and are pleasantly surprised to find that the door isn’t even locked. You can’t even believe it: do these people really believe they are so protected to not double lock the doors inside their buildings? 

You suppose in the end it doesn’t matter, you refuse to look a gift-horse in the mouth and take the opportunity to slip inside, practically bounding down the stairs, two steps at a time. 

Then you encounter another door. This one is locked when you jiggle the handle, and through the infrared on your visor you can tell that there is no key card system, instead it’s a simple lock. Manual locks like this are easy pickings and so you flip out your tools and go to work. You can’t really see intricate details through infrared too well, so you are work completely off of repetition and feeling. A quick click, click, click and another door opens for you. 

Peering inside, you notice that the security is much higher down here an in the above offices. You watch warily as cameras above slowly whir, left then right, bright yellow at the base where they turn and a cooler purple near the lens. You have to pop back into the hallway when they turn towards the entryway but soon enough though you notice a pattern. There is a brief spot where the camera’s range of vision do not do not overlap, leaving space for you to dart into the camera’s blind spots, right underneath it.

You take a few deep calming breaths to center yourself and then you dash out, stopping underneath the first camera before waiting for the brief opening and then dashing to the blind spot of that one. As you make your way down the hallway, you fall into a sort of pattern. So far, this has been a lot easier than you expected. You think… You think you are going to make it. 

You allow yourself to begin to hope. 

You reach into your pocket and grab the letter that resides there. It feels so heavy and important in your thin, scarred hand, but at least you know that today it will be delivered. You feel guilty, on so many levels really, it’s an especially terrible burden to give it to King Asgore on what should be a happy and peaceful holiday. But in the end you think that it is sort of like a gift. Maybe he would even be relieved to have it. 

You slip around the corner, easily passing two more cameras and ducking underneath the dark windowed doors. The ping on your visor is slowly but surely getting ever closer. Forty feet? Thirty five? Soon enough you’ll reach the next set of stairs. But as the number reaches twenty, you hear a door creak open behind you.

Every instinct in you tells you to freeze, to turn and look at the noise, but you have to keep with the pattern or else there will be more on you. 

“hey!” You hear the person behind you shout. “who- how’d you get down here?”

You can turn, for a brief second, allowing the scanners in the visor to pick up that this is a monster. You can’t see his stats, the people at the facility never figured out how to do that, but between his tone and the shape of his aura on the scanner your muscles tense. He’s not messing around.

But you don’t want to fight this person. No more death has to happen. No one else has to die. Well, except maybe you.

You book it, taking off down the rest of the hallway, forgoing the pattern and instantly tripping the security alarms via the cameras you had been so methodically hiding from. The ringing and lights barely phase you, and you easily place a large amount of distance between you the monster who found you. You whip around into the next corridor, hand on the corner to keep up the momentum and you see him; the same monster less than five feet in front of you.

Every part of you freezes. How did he do that?

“listen pal, you better stop. it’s only going to be worse for you if you keep running-” he speaks and you snap out of it, picking up the pace, determination boiling under your skin. Your shoulder checks him as you run past and you almost tumble: the guy was hard. But you even though your shoulder is killing you, you keep going.

“for the love of- i told ya to stop,” he says after you, voice dark and commanding. Then suddenly you do stop and it’s like your body is made out of lead. 

No. No nononono. You whip your head around to look at the monster, you can see that the aura around his soul is larger, spread outwards, concentrated around his soul, hand and left eye. He’s using magic. Magic on you.

You ground your teeth. The marker says twenty-three feet. You’re so close. So, so close. You can’t stop now. You won’t stop.

It takes every ounce of energy you have but you manage a step. And then another.

“wh-what. how are you- you best stop that buddy, you’re gonna hurt yourself,” you hear the monster behind you warn as the magic upon you doubles and you fall to your hands and knees, pain flaring up through your body and bringing tears to your eyes.

“No. No. I-I have to-”, you worm your hand into your pocket and clutch desperately around the letter. The thought of failing pushes you and you drag yourself forward.

“how are you still…?” 

Suddenly you slam into the floor, your visor cracking under the pressure and making your ears ring but through the cacophony you hear distinct steps clanking towards you as your muscles strain to push yourself upwards, forward, anything to keep progressing towards your goal. 

“Get down and stay down!” 

“No p-please. Please, I have to get to the King. I have to-” your feel something white hot under your skin, starting in the base of your skull. The edges of your vision, even in the visor fade and grow dim. The failsafe. They had warned you about it. They must have activated it. Did They realize what you were doing? Or did They just assume you had failed the mission? You guess it doesn’t matter.

The pain flows to your chest and your breathes come in short pants. Slowly, oh so slowly, you reach out with your hand, the one with the deathgrip, ha, on the letter. 

“Stop!” Says the new voice. “Don’t move or else!”

“P-please,” you wheeze out. Something wet hits your lips, coppery and bitter. “Pl-lease.”

“shit, i think something is wrong. we should get alph-”

“No way am I letting Alphy near this thing!”

“undyne! unless you want to lose any chance at getting information, i don’t think we have a choice here!”

“Please,” you huff out. You can’t see, you cant breathe. You hate the dark but its all you have. It’s all you’ve ever had. And now.

You just.

Give.

In.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys stands outside the closed door to your room and pulls off her glasses so she can rub her teary eyes.
> 
> How could anyone do this to someone else? Even she had stopped when she realized her experiments with DT were more harmful and that was an _accident_. But this, this was purposeful. A deliberate and methodical dehumanization of someone until they bent to their will.
> 
> She won’t break her promise and she won’t let you down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Implied past abuse/torture, references to abuse, references to starvation, implication of injection/needles, panic attack/night terror

You know you are dreaming. 

Everything is bright, bathed in pale, golden-yellow light. As it always tends to be in your dreams, everything is a blur, almost like your whole body is wrapped in a warm, downy blanket. Yet even still you feel the hardness of a chair underneath you and the silky plastic touch of a keyboard under your fingertips. Something sweet tickles your nose: vanilla? You’re not sure. All you know is that it is comforting in that soft, bright place.

Warm, sturdy arms wrap you in an embrace and you feel rather than see someone lean into you. Your body, knowing before you do leans into spectors embrace. It is rather comforting.

“-are you doing, ba-?” 

The voices are always fading in and out here in your dreamland. They always have since you were taken to the Facility. But even though your conscious brain can barely understand what is happening, your subconscious one easily fills in the gaps for you.

“I’m looking for a planter for the living room. I’m afraid we’re running out of windows.” 

A deep laugh that you feel reverberate though you makes you chuckle as well.

“-ell that’s for sure, but are you sure y-”

“I’d be nice to have them all in one area… And maybe plant a few more herbs…”

Another chuckle accompanied with a good natured squeeze. You lean further into that embrace and sigh, content to just exist here in this dreamland. Here nothing hurts. It’s just... tranquil.

“-bout the letter sweetheart?”

“Hmm? What was that?” 

“-n, the letter.”

Something clicks inside your brain and it feels like the your safespace is crumbling in. Your dreams have never done this before. They’ve always comforted you, bringing you peace by showing you an alternative reality with people who love you.

“I- I- I don’t- the letter? Wha-?”

Your subconscious brain doesn’t know the answer to this question and your conscious brain is floundering. You heart pounds and the comfort of the arms now feel like weights. You hands are clammy against the plastic of the keys.

“-you deliver the letter? It’s a simple question.”

You recognize that voice. It’s not any one of the soft, comforting voices of your paradise, but instead it’s the hard, imposing timbre of the Director. 

Your mind starts to race. Did you deliver the letter? Had you imagined the whole thing? You don’t know. You can’t be sure of anything anymore.

Underneath you the chair begins to feel cool, like the metal of the interrogation chairs They would strap you to, and the lights fade from gold to gray. The arms around your shoulders turn into restraints.

“N-no. No I-”

You feel hands slip around your face and your eyes go dark. The touch is light, quick, methodical. _It could turn into painful at any second._

“You n-n-need, you need t-to calm down!” A voice. It’s new. Not the Director’s, but it could be one of the Facilities doctors.

“No! N-no! Stop! I never delivered the letter!” 

You try to thrash but your muscles feel like jello and your limbs have been restrained to one of the operating tables. Something heavy weighs down the rest of your body enough that you can’t even kick out. Your frantic struggling causes your heartbeat to pound so loudly you can hear it ring in your ears.

“Please! I-I’m j-j-just, I’m just trying to change y-your bandages! I’m not going t-to hurt you!” 

Lies! They always lied! They will always hurt you. They took away your family, then your freedom, and then your memories! Your chest feels tight and soon even your breathing becomes labored.

“Please, please! Just put me in containment! I will be good. Just don’t touch my dreams. Don’t take away my dreams!”

“what the- what’s going on?” It’s a new voice. Dark, deep, masculine, familiar.

“I think it’s a n-night terror! I can’t get t-them to calm down.”

“do you need help al?”

“No, I t-think restraining then more would just f-freak them out worse. Either way, I-I’m going to have to sedate them so I can ch-hange their bandages. Let Asgore know t-that it’s w-w-worse than we thought.”

You vaguely hear shuffling over your panicked breathing, “No. Don’t touch me. Don-Don’t. P-please don’t.”

“I-it’s okay. You’re safe. I won’t hurt y-you, promise,” you hear as consciousness fades from you again.

 

When you wake up again, your head feels like it’s been emptied and then filled with sand. In fact so does most of your body. Your mouth too. Slowly you sit yourself up. It takes a bit of finagling because your body doesn’t seem to want to cooperate. It doesn’t help that over top of you is a thin quilted blanket and another even thicker quilt has been neatly folded at your feet. 

It’s dark wherever you are, but not overly so. You can see colors and not in the usual way your visor had let you. You slowly start to look around but realize, you really can’t see too well. Things blur on the edges heavily and the soft ambient lights make your head pound gently in time with the heart monitor.

When you squint, you can see well enough that you recognize the thick plastic railing as part of a medical bed. It’s much more cushioned than the cot you used to sleep on and you are really starting to have a hard time believing that they have given you such… comforts. The pillow at your back and warmth on your feet feel so unusual to your broken and beaten body that it feels like a luxury.

You reach up slowly with both hands, and freeze when you hear the familiar rattle of chains. You look down and see that your right hand has been cuffed to the rail of the bed. You touch it and notice that even though it is pretty heavy duty, whomever is taking care of you wrapped your wrist underneath with soft gauze to prevent chafing. The considerate gesture only confuses you more.

Since your right hand can’t move more than a few inches, you reach up with your left and touch your face. It’s bizarre to you to find that instead of the cool metal and plastic casing of the visor, your are met with the flesh of your face. You even see your hand, rouch and scarred, come into focus before you gently touch the area from your cheek to your eye.

The skin of your face is soft and relatively unmarred except for some nicks around your chin. Curious, you reach back where you know the visor connected with your neck and the Failsafe was embedded, to find a large bandage running longways down your neck. In certain spots soft, sensitive flesh of newly regrown skin creep out from underneath it and meet your prodding fingers. 

Trailing even farther upward to your hairline, you find that the unmanageable mess of hair that the Facility barely dealt with, or let you deal with, has been trimmed into something more tame. It’s been buzzed at the back and sides, and left longer on top, trimmed neatly so that the ends barely brush the tops of your ears. Your hair is so much softer now that it’s been trimmed that you can't help but to run your fingers through it, silently marveling at the texture.

Suddenly you hear the sound of a metal door opening and closing, startling you and in surprise and you practically rip out a chunk of your newly trimmed hair out. With your blurry vision, it’s hard to tell, but you can see the shape of a white lab coat across something vibrant, yellow and distinctly _Monster_. 

“Oh! Y-your awake. I’m Dr. Alphys. How are you f-f-feeling?” Says the Monster as she walks up to you. In her hands is a dull beige tray with some assorted foodstuffs on it. She sits the tray on one of those wheeling bed tables and pushes it so it’s hovering over you, before busying herself with the medical equipment your hooked up to. 

You can’t help but to blink at her. Not only is she being civil with you, she brought you food? You don’t really know what to think of that, but you won’t look a gift horse in the mouth. You instantly reach out to the styrofoam cup and take a deep drink. Once your mouth doesn’t feel like it’s been baking in the sun for years do you finally respond, as loud as your hoarse voice will allow. 

“Confused. Where’s my visor?”

“Y-y-yes, I g-guess you would be. W-w-well, w-when we had to put you in em-mer-emergency surgery we had to r-remove it. Something in your visor w-w-was causing your body to shut d-d-down,” comes her truthful response. She walks back into your line of sight and your squint your eyes so you can focus on her more. “W-we not only had to remove it to reach w-what was causing your body to... Um… well die but also fix the d-damage.”

You can’t help but to blink at her. Your next question is out of your mouth before you can even process it, “Why?”

“W-why? Why w-what?”

“Why are you all being so nice to me? Why fix me up at all? Why not let me die?”

Dr. Alphys is close enough to you now that you can see her struggle with her response. She wrings her hands as she looks at anything but you.

“It’s… It’s not really in the d-doctors c-code of ethics to ignore someone who n-needs help,” You almost scoff at that. The doctors at the Facility had no problem with that, “B-besides, we got your note, we couldn’t let you d-die like that.”

:You look at her. Whatever face your making must fluster her because she instantly becomes a cacophony of movement.

“U-um, y-you m-must be hungry! You’ve been out f-for almost a d-day and a h-h-half,” she gestures to the tray of food in front of you. Other than the water that you’ve already been sipping on, there is a container of apple juice, some cherry-flavored gelatin, and a bowl of some type of soup. You don’t actually remember the last time you had something to eat that wasn’t the tasteless rations they gave you daily at the Facility, so you grab the spoon and dig in while she continues to ramble. 

“Some healing m-magic helped the healing p-process along b-but we c-couldn’t c-close it up all the way in case of in-infec-infection. W-we did manage to f-fix m-most of the frostbite though…”

You watch her fuzzy form as she paces through the room as you eat your food. You’re only halfway through the soup and already you are starting to feel full, so you slow down hoping to make it through the whole tray. Just in case.

“Are you f-full?” You freeze when you hear Dr. Alphys ask. You peer at her, surprised to find her standing close to your bedside again. You lick your lips, unsure of how to reply. The truth is you are full, but regardless of the kindness she has shown you, you are unsure if there will be another meal later.

“You can k-keep this, but if your f-full don’t f-force yourself. I will bring you m-more l-later for d-dinner,” She tells you with an ernest smile. Hesitantly, as if worried you will attack, she places a clawed hand on your arm. Although her touch is gentle, you can’t help the flinch that it causes and she instantly removes her hand.

“S-s-sorry! Sorry,” she says with a placating gesture before grasping her hands and nervously tugging on her fingers. “B-before I leave, I w-wanted to let you k-k-know that your eyes are p-probably pretty d-d-damaged. You know, from your visor. We c-can get you glasses b-but we will need a Human optometrist to d-do the test. I r-really can’t do that myself, b-but I brought you these!”

She reaches into her jacket’s pocket and pulls out a pair of black sunglasses with perfect circle lenses and thin wire frames. She sets them on the table beside your food tray with a click. 

“They’ll help p-protect your eyes since I’m sure t-that the light does hurt. Oh! And if you n-need any help, there’s a b-button here,” she motions to a row of brightly colored buttons on the bed’s plastic railing, “and I will c-come and help you. Okay?”

You nod to let her know you were listening and she nods back. She waves as she exits the room, her voice squeaky, “G-good! Okay. See you l-later!”

 

Alphys stands outside the closed door to your room and pulls off her glasses so she can rub her teary eyes.

After operating on you and seeing you in that state... Alphys just didn’t know if she could keep the promise she had made you in that moment a little over a half a day ago. You were so beaten down and hurt and the proof was written on your body, in all the scars, the marks, and bruises. And talking with you just made it all the more apparent how but they had abused you. 

How could anyone do this to someone else? Even she had stopped when she realized her experiments with DT were more harmful and that was an _accident_. But this, _this_ was purposeful. A deliberate and methodical dehumanization of someone until they bent to their will.

She sniffles a bit trying to reel herself back in to walk back to the lab. Alphys can’t break down yet. She still has work to do. She still has to run tests, so many tests. To figure out what the toxin implanted under your skin was, what chemicals they had forced into you to conform to their will, and most importantly who you are.

That last one was a real doozy. Alphys really didn’t want to think about that last one. She already had a sinking feeling in her Soul in regards to who you are, but she wants to run the tests to be sure. And then double and then triple check.

She won’t break her promise and she won’t let you down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks so much for being patient for this second chapter. I wrote and rewrote it a few times. I also did a BUNCH of research so hopefully the nest chapter will be a bit faster.
> 
> Thank you all for our well wishes as well <3\. If you want more content, or to chat please drop by my tumbles: fudgernutter.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's me. I'm back with another new story.
> 
> TBH with you all my mental health has been TERRIBLE due to my old job. That said, I did recently get a new job and the pay is better and work is a lot slower/nicer/better in general. I am hoping to look for a therapist in the upcoming year to help with depression/anxiety/ETC but until that happens I honestly cannot promise frequent or regular updates. In fact I have been working on this chapter for like 3 months so....
> 
> In regards to the story, all of the trigger warnings will be at the beginning of the chapter but if I eve miss one please let me know. I've had this idea rolling around in my head for a long time but i just now am getting the energy/time to write it. It will be dark but I plan for it to have a happy ending.
> 
> Please let me know if you like it and if you would like to see more! As always, my tumblr is fudgernutter.tumblr.com, come by and visit!


End file.
